


Rules

by vsulli



Series: Kanej Engagement [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Jesper walks in on his parents (Kaz and Inej) having sex and doesn't know how to deal





	Rules

There was a reason Kaz had rules, Jesper decided. They kept things in line and kept people in order, two things that were crucial when leading a gang. One of Kaz’s ultimate rules was that no one was to stepsfoot on the third floor unless they had a valid reason. Jesper’s valid reason completely disappeared from his memory when he creaked the door open.

What he was expecting when he opened the door was Kaz sitting at his old desk, pondering over some notes or working with some numbers. What he got instead, however, was no sight of Kaz, just a very bare, very feminine leg peeking out of the side of the covers and a very bare, very Kaz-like hand sliding up it. 

“Oh, fuck.”

He spoke before he could think, clamping a hand over his mouth, he quickly shut the door and ran back down the stairs. There was no way that they didn’t hear him in the room, and if Kaz wasn’t going to kill him, Inej sure as hell would.

Jesper imagined this is what kids felt like when they walked in on their parents, knowing what they did at night but not wanting to believe it. Kaz and Inej hardly held hands, Jesper just thought they weren’t as physical as other couples, with their histories and all.

“You look like you just saw a ghost, Jes,” Anika said when she caught sight of him, “why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be in bed with your mister?”

“I came to ask Kaz when Inej docked and well, I got my answer.” Anika laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, taking a seat next to him as she did so.

“We only know when the Wraith is back because Mr Boss up there doesn’t come down for hours, and when he does, Inej comes in through the front door,” she explained, “they think we don’t know but we do.”

“Don’t you have work to do, Anika?”

The voice had both of their eyes widening, Anika rushing to her feet and nodding before running off. Jesper stayed sitting, rubbing his hands on his knees in anticipation for what was about to come.

“Jes, office.”

He may not have been his boss anymore but Jesper still followed orders when it was Kaz giving them. He watched as Kaz opened the door and slipped inside, taking a deep breath before he followed. Inej was sitting on top of the desk when he entered, using the sound of the door shutting as a queue to stand and take her place behind Kaz.

“I was made to believe the lock on my door was unnecessary because the people around me knew what privacy was.”

Jesper had to suppress the urge to smirk at Kaz’s voice, it was deeper than usual, raspier, which was a lot considering how it sounded on a usual day. Kaz seemed to notice, though, and cleared his throat. Jesper looked passed him and at Inej, noticing that despite her hard face, she wasn’t angry, making him relax a bit more. 

“Hello, Inej,” he said, ducking his head slightly, “glad to know you had a proper welcoming.” 

After years and years of Kaz and Inej being an official couple, Jesper had learned that joking about their relationship was a sure way to end up at the bottom of a canal. For anyone but him, that is. Inej tucked her lips into her mouth, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. Joking around made the whole situation less awkward, Jesper was counting on it to get out of talking about what he’d seen. 

“Jesper,” Kaz warned, “this is serious.”

“I didn’t even see nothing, Kaz, I swear,” he paused, only a second of hesitation as he leaned forward a bit, smiling at two of them, “ but I have to say, you have great legs, Inej.” 

“Alright, out, we had good news after this but we’re not telling you now.”

Annoy Kaz until he either kills you or forces you to leave him alone, a tried and true method of getting out of talks with him, Jesper learned early on. Thankfully, he was always given the former. However, before he could leave the room, he turned with an eyebrow raised, looking between the two. He tried looking for something that was out of the ordinary, but he couldn’t find anything to clue him in on what the news could be. The only thing he could see were Inej’s hands, they were hidden behind her back, not an unusual stance for the Wraith, but suspicious when the only people around were her closest friends.

“We?” He asked, smirking at what he thought the news could be.

“Get out.” 

He did as he was told, feeling like throwing up when the door shut behind him. He didn’t just interrupt his best friends having sex, he interrupted them celebrating something that people like them needed to celebrate. The thought of what he’d witnessed was quickly replaced with the thought of why it was happening. It happened with him and Wylan only a year ago but Kaz and Inej weren’t the type to yell about it to anyone who would listen. They were going to tell him and he had to go an ruin it. 

“Tell Wylan we’re coming for dinner tonight!” Inej’s voice called from the front door of The Slat, he nodded at her and turned back around, continuing on his walk back to the mansion.


End file.
